Naruto: Kage Chronicles
Time: 5 years in the future Setting: Naruto Universe Characters All the characters of the Konoha 11 are adults, 21-22 years old. They have all become Jonin, and lead their own teams. Most have even gotten married and have a few kids. Naruto Uzumaki- Age-21 Sannin level Summons: Toads Elements: Wind and Water • Appearance: Looks like Jiraiya-long hair in ponytail, large forehead protector w/ Konoha symbol on it. No lines on his face like Jiraiya. Has a summoning tattoo on his left forearm. He wears black and orange flak jacket along with his regular outfit and handguards that have claws that extend from the metal guard part. He calls them the fox claws. He can supplement the sharpness and length using wind chakra. • After mastering Sage arts, Naruto is in a constant stage of Sage Mode (without the toad looking attributes) He is able to counter the strongest genjutsus, has learned tons of new ninjutsu, and is as fast and strong as Rock Lee in taijutsu, even when Rock opens the chakra gates. • Naruto passes the Chunin exams with flying colors getting high marks on the espionage section by creating a Shadow Clone of the professor and looked at the answer guide then dispersed the clone and knew all the answers. For the teamwork section, Naruto also passed in a record amount of time. For the last part of the test, Naruto beat his opponent extremely fast and was named a Chunin. • Has found balance between his power and the Kyuubi’s. He has come to rely on his power more resulting in much better chakra control. He also is in complete control of the Demon Fox’s chakra by first sealing the key completely and so he just using his own chakra and learnt perfect chakra control. Then he slowly released more and more of the Kyubi’s chakra to mix with his own. • Also, after mastering the Kyuubi’s chakra, Kakashi gave Naruto his father’s special Kunai to perform the Fourth’s Flash technique. • All along the way, Naruto has been working on using Rasengan without any shadow clones. By the end of the time skip, he can have one in each hand and add his elemental chakras. • Naruto has 2 elemental chakras, Wind and Water. He can create new jutsus mixing Wind and Water chakra but not considered a bloodline limit jutsu because of Naruto’s two chakra supplies. Naruto calls them Tempest Release jutsus. • It was after many A-rank and S-rank missions that Naruto was appointed a Jonin. He is given a team to teach, consisting of a genius ninja, a book smart ninja, and a goofball ninja. • After marrying Hinata, Naruto begins creating a jutsu to imbue his children with a small portion of the Kyuubi’s power and creates the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke Uchiha- Age-21 Sannin level Summons: Dogs (Kakashi’s Ninja Dog pack) & Wolves Elements: Fire and Lightning • Since he killed Manda, Sasuke can no longer summon snakes to help him because they do not wish to work for him. • Sasuke killed the Konoha Elders and then ran into Tsunade. He fought her and defeated her but did not take her life. Madara then attacked and mortally wounded her. Madara talks about finally getting revenge on the 1st by killing his granddaughter. Madara then attacked Sasuke and threw him aside calling him merely a pawn in his plans. • Receives Itachi’s eyes from Madara • Sasuke defeated Madara. • Wears armor and wields the weapon of Madara Uchiha. • Sasuke has many troubles coming back to the village especially after killing the leadership of Konoha. When Sasuke came back to the village, many people were against it and so to appease the masses, Kakashi “exiled” Sasuke for 3 years. • In reality, Sasuke became a secret member of ANBU and was sent outside of Konoha to protect the village from the outside. • Kakashi had Sasuke sign the summoning contract with his ninja dog pack as a means to send and receive messages between Sasuke and Kakashi. He also signed a contract with wolves. • After the 3year exile, Sasuke returns even though people still are against Sasuke being back in the village. • Sasuke also decides to reinstate the Konoha police force. Sakura Uchiha - Age-21 Sannin level Summons: Cats Elements: Earth and Water When Sasuke first came back to Konoha, he tried to renew the relationship that he had with Sakura. Sakura, overjoyed by his returned told him how much she loved him. They then got married and had twins, Nomura, and Shiumi. • Appearance: Looks like Tsunade-long hair, big breasts, and diamond seal on forehead. She doesn’t try to look younger like Tsunade (she's still only 21) • Sakura continued to train under Tsunade, increasing her medic-nin techniques, and genjutsu. After Tsunade begins implementing 5-man teams w/ a medic-nin added to each team, Sakura begins teaching and training new medic ninjas at the Medical Academy. • After Tsunade retires as Hokage, Sakura becomes the head medical ninja. • Learned Rasengan from Naruto for defense and being inspired by Rasengan, created a new technique that is similar to Chidori but instead of damaging a target, heals them in an extremely short amount of time. She called it the Mystical Sphere Technique. • Leads Team Sakura, a team consisting of medic-nin. Team Sakura usually is either divided up to go with other teams or works all together with large ninja teams like the Twenty Platoons. Team Sakura has the lowest percentage of team members getting hurt due to the team being made completely of medic-nin and the expert teaching of Sakura. Kakashi Hatake- Age: 36 Kage level • Is asked to become the Sixth Hokage. • Kakashi did not accept the title, feeling that Naruto was better suited for the job. • Late to everything, gets distracted reading books, but when working gets a lot done. • He marries Anko, though for a while is afraid to get serious with her in their relationship for fear of losing her like everyone else close to him. • They have two kids, Rin and Obito. Tenzo Senju (aka Yamato)- Age: 33 Jonin level • Head of ANBU • Decides to restart the Senju clan • Marries Shizune • Their kids have Mokuton abilities Sai- Age: 21 Jonin level • Stays a member of ANBU and becomes ANBU captain, Yamato's right-hand man. • Very good at genjutsus using his art to make the genjutsu like Kurama clan. • Marries Ino and sometimes get over-emotional because of not being in touch with his emotions for so long. • He is eventually able to tap into real emotions and becomes much more personable but kinda becomes a bit over-emotional since his emotions have been dormant so many years. He marries Ino who sometimes has trouble when he gets overly emotional. (Bit of humor added to the story) • They have a son. Kurenai Yuhi- Kurenai raises her 5 year old son, Asuma, She also teaches at The Academy on how to perform genjutsus. Hinata Uzumaki- Age-21 Jonin level Element: Water and Fire • Hinata becomes head of Uzumaki clan after marrying Naruto. • Ends the tradition of sealing the branch family of the Uzumaki clan. • Leader of Team Hinata • Becomes and advanced medic-nin due to her Byakugan and uses her Gentle Fist Style to apply medical chakra to in faster method than normal medic-nin style • Creates a new healing technique: Medical Ninjutsu: Chakra Redirection jutsu Shino Aburame- Age: 21 Jonin level • Head of Aburame clan. • ANBU Hunter ninja. • Shino is leader of Team Shino, specializing in tracking. In Shino’s team there is a ninja who has a special connection to ravens, a ninja who use genjutsus to block a target’s senses, and a ninja who is a taijutsu master at paralyzing his target (Rock Lee's daughter) Shino and Kiba’s team are rival tracking teams. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru- Age: 21 Jonin Level. Elements: Wind and Earth • Head of Inuzuka clan. • ANBU Hunter ninja. • Kiba is also leader of Team Kiba specializing in tracking. In his team he has a chakra-sensing ninja, a ninja w/ extremely good hearing, and a third ninja who can detect things through the earth (like Toph from Avatar but not blind.) Ino Yamanaka- Age:21 Jonin level. Summon: Moths Elements: Water and Lightning • Head of the Yamanaka clan. • Becomes an excellent spy and recon ninja. Ino specializes in spying and interrogation. • Part of ANBU’s Torture and Interrogation Squad. Learns from Ibiki Morino. • Leader of Team Ino, which specializes in espionage and recon. She eventually trains Shikamaru’s twin daughters. • Uses her Moth summons to send messages. • Marries Sai. Shikamaru Nara- Age: 21 Jonin level Elements: Fire and Wind • Head of Nara clan. • Kakashi's right hand man and chief adviser. • Leader of Team Shika. Shikamaru will eventually train Choji’s daughter and Asuma’s son. • Marries Temari. They have twin daughters, Shikayin, specializing in light jutsus and Shikayang using shadow justus. Choji Akimichi- Age: 21 Jonin level Summon: Pigs/Boar Elements: Fire and Earth • Head of Akimichi clan. • Leader of Team Cho. Choji eventually will train Ino’s son. • Wields his father’s staff • He marries an unknown woman and they have a daughter. Rock Lee- Age: 22 Jonin level • Taijutsu teacher at the Academy • Wears a yellow workout suit like Bruce Lee in Game of Death • Rock is the leader of Team Lee, specializing in taijutsu. • He marries an unknown woman and have a daughter Tai, who use pressure points to close tenketsu (she just knows the human body well she does not have Byakugan or anything like that) and paralyze her opponents. (This is nod to Ty Lee from Avatar) Neji Hyuga- Age: 22 Jonin level. Elements: Lightning and Earth • Head of the Hyuga clan. • He leads Team Neji. • He forms a new opinion of his role in the Hyuga clan-not one of being cursed but being the protector of the clan. He greatly enjoys and honors his duty to the clan. Tenten- Age: 22 Jonin level • Becomes the weapons specialist ninja for the Ninja Academy. • She is the leader of Team Tenten which specializes in long range fighting. Konohamaru- Age: 17 Tokubetsu Jonin level Elements: Wind and Fire • Loses Ebisu, after many missions. • Becomes very cold and unfeeling after the death of his teacher. • Konohamaru is put in a team with Hanabi Hyuga and some other ninjas. • Konohamaru learns how to summon monkeys. • After dealing with the pain of losing his team leader, Moegi comforts him and they get married in 3 years. Jugo: Age: 23 Jonin level Elements: Earth and Water • When Jugo found out that Sasuke was going to kill everyone in Konoha, Jugo leaves Team Hawk. He tells Sasuke that he won’t participate in senseless slaughter. • He goes to warn and defend Konoha against Sasuke and Team Hawk. • After Konoha repels Team Hawk, Jugo struggles with his Cursed Seal and considers going back to Hawk but Sakura helps to cure it. • Sakura creates a medicine to control the effects but Jugo wants full control over it. • Jugo searches for spiritual help to control his power and goes and joins the Fire Temple and becomes a monk. • Jugo becomes the Head Monk of the Fire Temple and Konoha sends ninja who have difficulties controlling their abilities. • Jugo has learned many Fire Temple jutsus. Karin: Age: 21 Jonin level Elements: Wind and Lightning • Karin is troubled by Sasuke’s plans and sees how Madara is manipulating Sasuke. • She stays with Team Hawk and helps with the attack on Konoha. • She fights Hinata and is defeated and captured. • She tells where Akatsuki’s base because she wants to be with Sasuke. • After seeing that there is no chance of her being with Sasuke, she goes back to Sound base she was stationed at and finds Kabuto. • She sees Kabuto’s power and decides to serve him. • She becomes Kabuto’s lover. • She eventually fights against Sakura and is killed. Suigetsu: Age: 21 Kage level Elements: Water and Wind • After Sasuke told Team Hawk that they were going to kill everyone in Konoha, Suigetsu became excited that he was actually allowed to kill and was all for destroying Konoha. • Suigetsu then went off to find the rest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. • He defeats and kills (except Kisame) the Seven Swordsmen and takes their swords. He keeps them all in scrolls. • Suigetsu then returns to Village Hidden in the Mist and kills the Mizukage and becomes the new Mizukage. • Suigetsu develops a technique so he has nine arms: 7 to hold the swords and use them and two to perform hand seals, throw shuriken etc. • Sasuke faces against Suigetsu of the Nine Arms, Suigetsu of the Seven Swords. Sasuke kills Suigetsu. Category: Arcs